centrenesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Język Centreneski
Język Centreneski '- nieco archaiczny język używany tylko przez wykształcone grupy społeczne w Centrenesie, a także przez mieszkańców północnego Miltenesu oraz południowo-wschodniego wybrzeża Centrenesu. Historia i zasięg występowania Język był ten pierwotnie używany przez większość ludzi na kontynencie, ale pod naporem obcych kultur właściwie wymarł, zastąpiony przez nowe języki utworzone poprzez połączenie centreneskiego z mową spoza kontynentu. Jednak w starej wersji utrzymał się tylko na Wybrzeżu Żółwii Centrenesu, a Miltanie z północy przyjęli go powoli od ludzkich handlarzy. Alfabet Fonetyka Fonetyka centreneskiego jest zbliżona do fonetyki języka łacińskiego, polskiego, włoskiego i angielskiego. Aby dobrze wymawiać dane słowa, wystarczy posługiwać się fonetyką tych dwóch pierwszych języków, dodając do nich pewne dwuznaki, które czyta się w określony sposób: *aa - a *ae - i *cc - cz *ee - i *ea - a *oo - u *ya - ja *ye - je Odmiana czasowników Wyróżnia się łącznie dziewięć form czasownika, z czego jeden to forma podstawowa - bezokolicznik. Pozostałe formy to odmieniony czasownik przez cztery osoby w liczbie pojedynczej i mnogiej. Odmiana czasownika ''byntesen oznaczającego być. Liczba pojedyncza: *'''Ja jestem – Oio bynteseno (rodzaj męski), byntesena (rodzaj żeński) *'Ty' jesteś – Duo byntesenon *'On' jest – Sono bynteseni *'Ona' jest – Sona byntesene Liczba mnoga: *'My' jesteśmy – Oios byntesenos (rodzaj męskoosobowy), byntesenas (rodzaj niemęskoosobowy) *'Wy '''jesteście – '''Duos' byntesenons *'Oni' są – Sonos byntesenis *'One' są – Sonas byntesenes Domyślnie, czasownik w formie bezokolicznika kończy się na "esen". Odmianę tworzy się poprzez odanie odpowiedniej końcówki dla danej osoby. Jak widać, liczbę mnogą czasownika i zaimku tworzy się dodając na koniec wyrazu spółgłoskę "s", tak więc końcówki dla danych form są takie: *Ja - o''' lub '''a *Ty - on *On - i''' *Ona - '''e *My - os '''lub '''as *Wy - ons *Oni - is *One - es Rodzaje, liczby i słowotwórstwo W centreneskim występują tylko dwa rodzaje: męski i żeński, które wykorzystywane w odmianie czasowników. Od rodzaju rzeczownika, do którego odmienia się czasownik, zależy jego forma. Łatwo można rozpoznać rodzaj rzeczownika, uzależnione jest to od końcówki wyrazu. *Rodzaju męskiego są rzeczowniki kończące się na spółgłoski oraz samogłoski o''', '''u, y'''. *Rodzaju żeńskiego są rzeczowniki kończące się na samogłoski '''e oraz a'''. *Liczbę mnogą charakteryzują końcówki '''i lub is. Odpowiednią końcówkę posiadają także czasowniki (wspominane wyżej) oraz przymiotniki. Bezokoliczniki tych pierwszych kończą się na sen '''lub '''esen, a w wypadku słowa kończącego się na s dodaje się tylko "en". Wszystkie przymiotniki na ios - w liczbie mnogiej będzie to iosi. Oi tworzy nam przysłówek. W ten sposób, poprzez dodanie tych przyrostków, można stworzyć nawet słowa, które nie występują normalnie w języku polskim, np. enesen. Słowo to oznacza "kontynentalnić" i powstało od rzeczownika enes (kontynent), do którego dodało się końcówkę bezokolicznika. Jednak takie słowa mają znikome użycie w centreneskim i normalnie się ich nie używa. Na podstawie tego powstają spore "rodziny" wyrazów pochodzące zwykle od rzeczownika. Przykładowo: *''Altan'' – staruch, staruszek *''Altane, Altana'' – staruszka *''Altanesen'' – starzeć się, postarzać *''Altani, Altanis'' – starcy *''Altaneis, Altanais'' - staruszki *''Altanios'' – stary *''Altaniosi, Altaniosis'' – starzy *''Altanoi'' - staro Jak widać, od jednego słowa utworzono całą grupę wyrazów pokrewnych. Po dodaniu "e" lub "a" do rzeczownika rodzaju męskiego utworzono rodzaj żeński. Jeśli dodamy "esen" utworzymy bezokolicznik. Jeśli stworzyć chcemy liczbe mnogą, wystarczy dodać "i" lub "is", Przyrostek "ios" zapewnia nam utworzenie przymiotnika w liczbie pojedynczej, a "iosi" lub "iosis" - w mnogiej. Natomiast "oi" tworzy przysłówek. W wypadku słów rodzaju żeńskiego, a także kończących się na "o" lub "io", usuwamy tą końcówkę i postępujemy tak jak wyżej. Szyk zdania i równoważnika zdania W zdaniu po centrenesku szyk prezentuje się w następujący sposób: Przydawka + podmiot + orzeczenie + dopełnienie Między słowami często dodaje się sprecyzowania składniowe takie jak eto, które jest równoznaczne z angielskim of (np. king of Poland), a także przyimki, spójniki i zaimki. Przydawka zawsze określa rzeczownik, dopełnienie i okolicznik z reguły czasownik, ale bywa także, że przymiotniki i przysłówki. Przydawki zawsze stawia się przed rzeczownikiem, dopełnienie po czasowniku lub przymiotniku i przysłówku, natomiast orzeczenie przed określanym ''wyrazem'. Tak samo jak w składni języka polskiego. Przykład zdania pojedynczego, pogrubiono podmiot i orzeczenie: ''Muonios '''centrio' eto centris bynteseni an altanios enes. - Młody '''ośrodek' ludzi jest na starym kontynencie. Muonios ''- młody (określenie podmiotu) 'Centrio '''- ośrodek (podmiot) Eto - sprecyzowanie składniowe łączące słowo "ośrodek" i "ludzie" Centris - ludzie (określenie podmiotu) Bynteseni - on jest (orzeczenie) Altanios ''- stary (przydawka) ''An ... enes - na kontynencie (okolicznik) Równoważnik zdania Tworzenie równoważniku zdania jest praktycznie takie samo jak zwykłego zdania z tą różnicą, że po prostu usuwa się orzeczenie. W domyśle zawsze ono będzie i szyk zdania zostanie zawsze zachowany jak w przypadku normalnego zdania. Muonios ''centrio' eto centris bynteseni' an altanios enes. - Młody '''ośrodek' ludzi [jest] na starym kontynencie. Muonios '''centrio' eto centris an altanios enes. - Młody '''ośrodek' ludzi na starym kontynencie. Słownik polsko-centreneski Rzeczowniki *Człowiek - Centrio *Kontynent - Enes *Młodzianka - Muone, Muona *Młodzieniec - Muon *Morze - Estiona *Starzec - Altan *Staruszka - Altane, Altana *Środek, centrum - Centrio Czasowniki *Starzeć się, postarzać - Altanesen *Środkować - Centresen *Odmładzać, odmłodnieć - Muonesen Przymiotniki *Kontynentalny - Enesios *Ludzki, człowieczy - Centrios *Młody - Muonios *Stary - Altanios *Środkowy - Centrios Przysłówki *Centralnie - Centroi *Kontynentalnie - Enesoi *Ludzko - Centroi *Młodo - Muonoi *Staro - Altanoi Liczebniki *Jeden - Unos *Dwa - Dunos *Trzy - Denes *Cztery - Fenes *Pięć - Osos *Sześć - Sones *Siedem - Sonis *Osiem - Osmo *Dziewięć - Dosmo *Dziesięć - Deccemi *Dwadzieścia - Doseccemi *Trzydzieści - Deneccemi *Czterdzieści - Feneccemi *Pięćdziesiąć - Osoccemi *Sześćdziesiąt - Soneccemi *Siedemdzisiąt - Soniccemi *Osiemdziesiąt - Osmoccemi *Dziewięćdziesiąt - Dosmoccemi *Sto - Ots *Tysiąc - Otisio *Milion - Otosono *Miliard - Otocio Słownik centrenesko-polski Rzeczowniki Czasowniki Przymiotniki Przysłówki Liczebniki Kategoria:Języki